The invention concerns an input device for the manual input of information at a monitor screen working station for single handed input of data, namely of coordinates in a multi-axis coordinate system, and of alphanumerical symbols and control commands, with an intrinsically stationary lower member (base plate) which can be disposed on a support surface, with a housing disposed above the lower member which can be moved relative to the lower member transverse to the direction of the forearm of the user, wherein this motion is input as data, with keys for the input of data and with a device above the lower member to convert the input motions given via the keys and the housing into electrical signal sequences of corresponding data interfaces and an input method for single hand input of data using an input device comprising choosing differing keyboard assignments for the input of coordinates, alphanumeric symbols and control commands, and detecting the keyboard assignments.
A conventional input device and a conventional input method of the kind characterizing the invention have keys which can be differently assigned according to choice for the input of coordinates, alphanumeric symbols or control commands. The multiple assignments are effected through the detection of a motion transverse to the direction of the forearm of the user, wherein the respective positions of the finger tip on the keys of the input device as well as the operation of the keys are detected by a device for conversion of the given input movements into an electrical signal sequence of corresponding data and interfaces. Although these types of conventional systems occupy a substantially less amount of space at the working surface directly in front of the operating individual then other normally used devices having a computer mouse and a keyboard, they nevertheless do not fulfill all possible flexibility with respect to the input of data such as e.g. a plurality of pointing functions namely cursors, scrolls and menus.